


I didn’t know you were into that (I really liked it too)

by Alex_Frey



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal, there's just... a lot of blushing? my friend said it's very sexy but also very cute and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frey/pseuds/Alex_Frey
Summary: Adora and Catra have been wanting to try the same thing, but both have been too embarrassed to say it out loud.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 277





	I didn’t know you were into that (I really liked it too)

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly wholesome butt stuff. You're welcome.

The two had just had sex, were already slightly sweaty and content, but were not completely satiated. Once they regained their breathing, Catra turned her face to the side towards Adora.

“Get on your stomach”, she said, placing a kiss on Adora’s cheek.

Adora scrambled on the bed in the blink of an eye, cheeks already flushed with anticipation. Catra kneeled over Adora with one leg on each side of her girlfriend’s buttocks. She started to massage her shoulders delicately, but soon added more pressure once she heard a faint moan from the girl laying below her. Adora squirmed slightly as Catra’s hands drifted lower, deftly working her spine. She sighed in pleasure, back arching slightly as she felt Catra’s dampness across her behind. The contact made Catra whimper and her hands falter; she licked her lips and spread her fingers, caressing Adora’s sides.

Adora tentatively arched her behind once more, wanting desperately to hear Catra once again. Catra gasped and at once stilled Adora’s hips with her claws,

“Stop it, I want to concentrate on you.”

Adora blushed not only at the words but also at noticing how Catra already sounded so out of breath. Catra fully draped her body over Adora’s, kissing the side of her neck, down across her shoulders, and then slowly down her spine. She kissed, nipped, and licked her way down to Adora’s tailbone. They had been here before, but Catra always ended up choosing to simply skip Adora’s ass, fearing rejection.

Adora and Catra both held their breaths as their faces flushed at the thought of what they truly wanted. Catra licked her lips as she stared at Adora’s behind, her hands slowly coming down to rest on it. Adora let out a gasp mixed with a moan, closing her eyes and raising her hips slightly, hoping that Catra would take the hint.

Catra didn’t disappoint. She shifted her position so that she could kiss Adora’s behind, tentatively at first. Adora felt Catra’s hesitation and, fearing that she wouldn’t do the thing Adora wanted so much, she reached her hand behind her so she could touch the back of Catra’s head. Adora held her in place, her heartbeat quickening as her breathing became ragged. She had never had the courage to do this before.

Catra groaned and spread Adora’s ass, her heart rate matching Adora’s. This was new to both of them.

A second that felt like a lifetime passed in silence, both deafened by their own heartbeats and the flush on their faces. Catra leaned in closing her eyes, lightly kissing in between Adora’s ass cheeks.

Adora gasped loudly, her fingers gripping onto Catra’s hair tightly, her hips raising up to meet her mouth. Catra once again held Adora’s hips down, and now, with more confidence, languidly licked up Adora’s ass, making her moan long and low. Adora dug her face into her pillow to try and muffle her moans as she felt them bubbling out of her.

“I want to hear you” Catra softly said against Adora’s behind before kissing it.

Adora blushed impossibly harder but did as asked, turning her face to the side.

Catra started to explore Adora’s ass with her tongue, familiarizing herself with every corner of it, her hands going over the swell of her behind. She caressed and groped Adora’s behind as her tongue probed her ass. Adora gasped at the new sensation, her body tensing up.

“It’s okay, it’s just me” Catra said as her hands gently soothed Adora, “you have no idea how beautiful you are like this”

Adora whimpered at the kind words. She willed herself to relax, taking deep breathes and relaxing her hold on Catra’s hair.

Catra once again probed at her ass but this time she didn’t feel the same resistance from before. She probed again and again until she was able to get past the ring of nerves. Adora gasped and trembled at the foreign sensation, overwhelmed by it. Her grip on Catra’s hair tightened once again as she felt her pleasure building up and up the more Catra’s tongue explored her. Catra purred and moaned against Adora’s ass, her tongue delving deeper as her hands squeezed her behind. Aware that Adora likely wouldn’t cum from this sensation alone, Catra ran one hand down her ass, around the inside of her thigh, and against her center.

Adora whimpered louder, her hips rolling seeking more and more. Catra’s fingers were instantly covered in Adora’s wetness, causing both of them to groan. Catra kept alternating between tonguing Adora’s ass and biting her behind as her fingers glided across her pussy. She could feel Adora nearing the edge.

Adora gasped and moaned as her eyebrows scrunched up in pleasure and her toes curled. The double sensation was too much for her. Catra glided her fingers further until she felt Adora’s clitoris. She pressed her finger pads around it and started to massage in circles, just like she knew Adora liked. After a few flicks of Catra’s tongue and fingers, Adora came with a strangled cry as her whole body shook.

Catra retracted her fingers, licking them clean, and watched as Adora breathed heavily against the bed, her own breathing ragged.

“I didn’t know you were into that”, Catra smirked after a while as she laid down next to Adora

Adora threw a pillow on Catra’s face and hid her face behind her own hands, “Shut uuuppp…”

Catra laughed and straddled Adora, taking her wrists in her hands and uncovering Adora’s face. They were both blushing as they stared at each other.

“I really liked it too”, Catra confessed with a soft smile.

Adora cupped Catra’s cheeks and pulled her down for a kiss.

“Maybe next time we can reverse the roles?” Adora asked raising a suggestive eyebrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first time posting fanfic! I'm really REALLY nervous! I have NO idea how to properly edit the format on this, so please forgive me in advance. I might tweak it after posting! 
> 
> Anyways! This started out when my friend and I were just talking about She-ra, doing some analysis, making up some headcanons etc and then somehow I ended up writing her this smut. She sent me a four minutes long audio telling me why I should post it so now here we are! She also told me to post my in-depth analysis and some other stuff I wrote, so I might post those sometime in the future. 
> 
> Some of you might have seen my comments on other fanfics -- surprise, I do also write a little! Well, I dabble. I have been the "devil" on some author's shoulders and I have sent a lot of little drabbles to friends but I had never gotten the courage to post anything. Hopefully some of you like this! But if not, that's okay!! If you do like it though, please comment below because I am indeed like Tinkerbell and live off of compliments.


End file.
